On A Train In September
by Zexion666
Summary: Sometimes you just need some alone time.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RONIN WARRIORS. THAT'S WHY I WRITE FANFICTION!

A/N: Because there wasn't enough of this in When Worlds Collide -Z

The gentle rock of the train has always been soothing to me; I don't mind that it's crowded, because I'm with Sage.

"Sorry Yamagata fell through." Sage apologizes for the umpteenth time since we left the Netherworld behind.

"That's okay." I smile. "It was more fun to see your family again, and I finally got a chance to wear that yukata your mom gave me."

Sage smiles, though embarrassed, and mumbles. "...sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" I snort. "I said I had fun." I smile up at him; he's so self-conscious about his mom and sisters, all he needs is a little reassurance.

Sage sighs. "You're right. I'm-...I'm _glad_." He corrects himself.

Seeing his expression drift off out the window, I try to look casually thoughtful as I bring up what I've been thinking about for two days. "Well, there was _one_ thing."

"I knew it." Sage groans, leaning on the pole he's standing next to.

The train jostles just as I'm about to tell him, sending me stumbling, but Sage just takes a step to catch himself, and then catches me too, wrapping his arm around me, his hand mushing the hem of the dress, and I feel his bare fingers on the line of my panties.

"Ow." I grump, but didn't actually get hurt. At least now I'm pressed up against Sage, and that's fine with me.

Sage's fingers slip over the skin of my hip, and then he seems to realize what he's touching and adjusts the hem of my skirt down so there's cloth between his palm and my ass. "So," he makes a little cough in the back of his throat. "What was the one thing?"

"Oh, you know," I shrug, trying to tilt my hip so his palm is on my butt again. "You were talking to your grandfather alot, and yayoi had this or that, and took me sjopping, so we didn't really get any alone time," I tilt my head up and look at him. "Know what I mean?"

Sage looks at me for a second, his eyebrows raise a little, and then a little more, and then are fully extended, and he blushes slightly and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Sage?" I lean back a little to look at his closed eyes. "What's wrong?" Wow, I think, did I really cross a line with him? I mean, he's kinda stiff and stuck-up about being affectionate in public, but I'm talking about behind-closed-doors type of stuff. And it's not like we _haven't_. The night we got back to Mia's, Sage stayed in the attic with me, I said 'there's no door, everyone will hear', and he said 'to hell with them'. It was so sexy and romantic of him; I needed a little sexy romantic right then.

Sage is watching the cityscape go by, not looking at me.

_-Next stop~-_ the speaker announces the station name; one of the Shibuya stops if I'm not mistaken.

Sage looks down at me, with thoughtful mysteriousness as he says. "Let's get off here."

I tilt my head at him, frowning slightly. "But we have to make the connection to get back to Mia's tonight."

"We can take a train in the morning." Sage smiles in a subtle, coaxing way. "Let's stay in Shibuya tonight." His hand pulls me closer by the small of my back. "Where we can be alone."

I blush and get his meaning, letting this coy, little smile play across my lips. "Y'know, I think you're right. We should stay in Shibuya."

Sage leans down, brushing a kiss over my lips; he's never kissed me in public before. It sends a little thrill down my spine, and makes me blush.

The room at the business hotel we found is small; it doesn't _need_ to be big - we don't need alot of space.

"If it's all the same to you, I need a shower." Sage says, taking off his shoes and jacket.

I sigh. "Man, me too." I sit on the bed, and take my shoes off; my feet are a little bit swollen - we did alot of walking around Sage's house; they live in the most beautiful foothills, and Buddo and Anzen made friends with a murder of crows. "Oh, I just realized; Buddo and Anzen are gonna get back to Mia's alone."

"They're smart animals, they'll be okay." Sage says.

"Yeah, no, they're fine, they'll just freak out a little." I shrug then shake my head. "It'll be fine, you're right."

Sage leans, looking into the bathroom then leans out, looking at me. "Do you want to shower together?"

It's not a question he's ever asked; just another little prudish thing about Sage. I smile. "What a surprise; you never wanted to shower together before."

"Maybe I regret that." he winks and goes into the bathroom.

"I mean, _Yes! _Wait for me." I hurry after him.

It's a little touch-and-go. We really do just wash up, but are together, naked. I wonder if I should make a move to get Sage going? He's kind of old-fashioned, which is why I'm so surprised he asked me to shower with him.

I turn, rinsing my hair, and Sage puts his hands on my hips, pressing his lips to mine even though I'm a bit blinded by the running water. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he lifts me up so my legs can wrap around his waist, and he braces me against the wall, moving his arms under my thighs, and holds my legs apart as his hardness rubs the puffy lips of my crotch.

"Sage," I move one hand. "I can't see, hang on." I rub my eyes.

"Don't see; feel." Sage whispers, pushing into me, and thrusts in a slow pace at first.

It feels so good, all I can do is moan and hold on for dear life as Sage's hips slap gently against me over and over. With my eyes closed, I concentrate on the feel of him. The skin of his shoulders beneath my arms, his lips sucking and massaging a spot on my neck, his hands under my thighs, and his erection inside me; making me ache for more.

"Sage!" I moan as he picks up the pace. "You're gonna kill me with that thing."

Sage's voice reverberates hot on my ear as he whispers back. "What a way to die, Emiko."

I find his lips, and he opens his mouth, tongue meeting mine, and he moans raggedly as he pushes his hips against me and stumbles slightly, but neither of us fall. He cums inside me, panting softly, and then lets me down. Sage takes me back to the bed in the hotel room, I wipe the water from my eyes as I lay on my back, and glimpse Sage just as he pushes himself into me again, and lays over me, thrusting in that slow pace again.

"Emiko," he says, kisses me, and pulls back, saying. "I love you."

I blush and smile. "I love you too, Sage."

Sage's kiss is fiercer, and he pushes deeper with his thrusts, moaning against our kiss and then against my neck as he pushes my thighs up, opening me up wider to his girth.

I have a hairtie around my wrist; the one I was wearing on the train. I comb my fingers up through Sage's hair, pushing it back from his face, and tie it up.

Sage tilts his head, smiling at me as he thrusts more energetically. I love his eyes when he's making love to me - they're so full of love and light; not like the dark expressions when he's around his parents' house, or the other ronins.

"Emiko, Ahh~!" Sage cums again, and catches himself on an elbow as he starts to collapse, panting.

We lay there for a moment and then I wiggle a bit.

"Sorry," I scoot out from under him. "I have to pee." I whisper, and toddle over to the bathroom, closing the door. I hear Sage chuckle.

Coming out, I sigh, and shake my head. "That was unsexy." I snort. "Sorry."

Sage is laying on his side, one arm bent under his head. He gives me a little shake of his head, and smiles.

My lips are so dry from being at the high altitude in Sendai, I get my lip balm out of my purse, which is sitting on the only other piece of furniture in the room; a small desk. I rub the lip balm, leaning a little to look at the small mirror for - i dunno - smear marks? It's tinted.

Sage gets off the bed, and approaches me, putting his arms around me from behind. He kisses the back of my neck and then moves his hands to my hips, pulling my legs apart a little, and kisses the back of my neck again.

Okay, _this_ position is happening.

Sage doesn't feel like he's gotten soft at all as he pushes into me again, bending me over, and leaning over me, thrusting gently but quickly, and moans so quietly it's almost inaudible. He cums even sooner this time, and a little voice in my head goes, 'oh, for _real_?' because I haven't had a single orgasm.

I guess I made some kind of noise that didn't sound positive, because Sage stands up, and gently turns me so he can lift me up onto the desk. "Hi." He says, leaning his hands on the desk on either side of my hips.

I pout, a little annoyed. "Hi."

Sage takes a finger and touches my pouting lips. "What's wrong?" He asks, leaning on his hands again, on the desk.

I let a little sigh escape me, and twiddle my hands, kicking my legs a little. "You cum really fast, and I'm just feeling a little neglected." I shrug.

"I'm sorry," Sage presses a little kiss to my lips then whispers. "Lie back."

There's enough room, suprisingly, for such a little desk.

Sage rests his arms over my hips, and his mouth disappears between my legs, and I feel his tongue rub like soft velvet against my clit.

My nipples tighten, and I clasp my hands over my forehead, almost like praying for an orgasm.

Sage's tongue alternates rubbing and flicking in impossibly rapid strokes, pauses his tongue to suck gently on the nub of flesh, and then resumes the flicking. How does he know how to do that so well?

I was already plenty on my way before Sage started all this, and his tongue is just too talented, and I feel that rising burn in my hips as my wet pussy aches, and my nipples tingle. Sage sucks harder, rubbing instead of flicking, and sucks again.

My orgasm makes me twitch and Sage holds on, still sucking and rubbing as I ride it out, moaning my lover's name.

Sage lifts his head after I've stopped moving and I have my hands over my face. He kisses my belly then lifts his head and says. "Emiko?"

"Yes, Sage?" I say from behind my hands.

"Sorry we didn't get to be alone until now." Sage says.

"It was worth the wait." I say, still a bit breathless.

The End.


End file.
